falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jeannie May Crawford
|modspecial = |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 140 DT: 0 |level =4 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =NovacGenericTownie |class =SettlerNV |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =JeannieMayCrawford |baseid = |refid = |footer = Jeannie without her glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Jeannie May Crawford is the owner-operator of the Dino Dee-lite Motel and de facto mayor of Novac in 2281. Background Jeannie puts on the best impression of a frontier town mayor she has.The Courier: "What do you think of the people who live here?" Alice McBride: "Oh, we keep to ourselves, for the most part. Try not to pry. I think Jeannie May gets bothered that we aren't more sociable, but it's just our way. Ain't that we don't appreciate what she's done, managing this town like she has, but I worry she feels that way anyhow. Not that there ain't others who pry around here. That No-bark was skulking around our yard last week. I thought he was our cow-killer. Was about to lash him with our bullwhip till I saw who it was. He's harmless, though. Part of me wishes I could see things like he sees 'em, all full of mystery." (Alice McBride's dialogue) Tough, fair, and proud of the hard work poured into the little town of Novac by its inhabitants, she appears to drive an honest bargain, a rare thing in the wastes. Minor cracks appear in the image when someone criticizes Novac and she immediately jumps to its defense, citing the hard, honest work people do on the frontier.The Courier: "What's the quickest way out of this dump?" Jeannie May Crawford: "You can jump out the window, for all I care, / . You got no right to come in here and start criticizing our town. Folks work hard to keep it clean and safe. We do the best we can. But still there's always some of you finicky types that there's just no pleasing." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue)The Courier: "Sorry, I didn't mean what I said. This seems like a nice town." Jeannie May Crawford: "Well it is. Not everybody appreciates it like they oughtta." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) The cracks grow when the subject of Jason Bright's ghouls is brought up, when she rather bluntly states that she'd not miss them if they all were slaughtered,The Courier: "I killed the ghouls at REPCONN." Jeannie May Crawford: "Well, saints alive. That is a load off. Nothing to be done, though. Those ghouls just didn't know when they weren't wanted. Couldn't take a hint. And aren't you just the most unexpected gift our little town ever had? Here, take this. And go buy yourself something nice." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) considering them little more than parasites looking for handouts.The Courier: "I got the ghouls to leave the area. They won't be bothering you anymore." Jeannie May Crawford: "Leave? I don't believe that was what was discussed. They could be back tomorrow knocking on my door wanting hand-outs. I'm sorry, I know what I promised, but my mind is just not at ease about this. I'm afraid I can't pay you for what you done." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me more about REPCONN." Jeannie May Crawford: "I just know what I've heard. There's supposed to be some ghouls that went in a while back. Every so often there'll be a commotion from that direction - explosions and such." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) The prejudice is only deepened by her awareness that Novac exists by the salvage of the REPCONN test site and any ghouls standing in the way threaten the basis of the town's economy.The Courier: "What are they doing?" Jeannie May Crawford: "I don't know what they're up to and I don't want to know. I just hope no harm comes to Novac. Not much to live off of around here, except salvage from that factory. If they made off with anything expensive, we'd be hurting something fierce. But I will say this. If all of 'em turned up dead tomorrow, I couldn't see as to how they'd be missed. That might even be a desirable thing, knowing the town was safe from the likes of them. There'd be a reward in it if some brave soul made it happen." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) As if that wasn't enough to prove that the Good Miss Crawford persona is a sham, Jeannie May has no compunctions about betraying passersby city folkThe Courier: "I'm looking for a man in a checkered coat. Have you seen anyone like that?" Jeannie May Crawford: "Well he might've been wearing a fancy outfit, but he wasn't any kind of a gentleman to me. Had his nose stuck so high in the air, you couldn't see it above the clouds. City folk, they always think they deserve better than what they got. Those hoodlums he was with seemed to know Manny for some reason. He's our daytime sniper, up in the dinosaur's mouth." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) or people who settled in Novac, even if their only crime is failing to appreciate Good Miss Crawford's quaint little town.The Courier: "What can you tell me about Boone's wife?" Jeannie May Crawford: "How should I put it? I guess you could say she was kinda like a cactus flower. Real pretty to look at, but there was just no getting close to her. She never did take to living here. She liked the big lights and fast living of New Vegas. I got the feeling she was trying to get Boone to leave with her, but I guess she got tired of waiting." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) Carla Boone learned this the hard way. Never one to mince words, her apparent ingratitude grated on Jeannie May, who decided the best way to get rid of the problem by selling her out to the slavers of the Legion, clearing a path to the Boone apartment so that they could abduct her with ease. To cover it up, she started lying that Carla just up and left their quaint little Novac;The Courier: "What's wrong with Boone?" Jeannie May Crawford: "Nothing that wouldn't be wrong with any man who loses a wife, I suppose. Poor dear. I know he thinks she was kidnapped, but I'm not so sure she didn't just run off on her own. You could tell she was thinking about it ever since they arrived." (Jeannie May Crawford's dialogue) painting Craig as maddened with grief and inventing the whole kidnapping to cope - all the while keeping her bill of sale in the motel's safe, waiting to collect the 500 pieces of silver on top of the 1 000 she received for selling Carla out.Bill of sale Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests One for My Baby: It is revealed that Jeannie May sold Boone's wife Carla and her unborn child into slavery to Caesar's Legion. After the player character leads her to her death at the hands of Boone, it is possible to loot her body for a key and use it to unlock a safe in the room at the entrance. Unlocking said safe will make the player character able to get a note (bill of sale), incriminating Jeannie May of selling Carla into slavery. Other interactions * The player character can purchase a hotel room key from Jeannie May for 100 caps, or for free if the player character has Accepted status with Novac. She stipulates that you can use it "until the busy season comes," which translates to "indefinitely." * If asked about places to shop, she will direct the player character to the souvenir shop. If you mention it to Cliff Briscoe, he will then offer a discount, and with sufficiently high Barter and Novac reputation, will sell and buy at base cost. Inventory Notes * Should the Courier kill her, as opposed to allowing Boone to shoot her, the Courier will be rewarded with good Karma, but bad reputation with Novac. Taking this course of action will make it impossible to complete One for My Baby. * She narrates the ending slideshow for Novac. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Jeannie May Crawford appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If you don't ask Jeannie May to come out to the front of the dinosaur when you first talk to her about Boone's wife, the dialogue option won't appear again later. To lead her there after that, you must go to her house at night and wake her up. When you talk to her then, it will give the option again. * After revealing her past and allowing Boone to deal with her, all the items in her house will inexplicably be marked red. However, stealing them results in no Karma loss. Her fridge lock (Average and red highlighted) can be picked for (base) 44 XP and no Karma loss. Her bed still can't be used though. (Note: Her house can reach this state before you kill her and as long as you've picked up the Bill of Sale as well) * Sometimes when going to her house to tell her to accompany you out in front of the dinosaur, if you push past her to exit the front door as she is exiting, she will freeze just outside her front door. Waiting will not help and the dialogue option for her to follow you is gone. The best 2 options are load from a previous save (autosave will not help) or "push" her all the way in front of the dinosaur. To push her just get behind her and walk forward keeping the mouse centered on her at all times or you will slip past, this is a bit tedious but it does work. Category:Novac characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Jeannie May Crawford es:Jeannie May Crawford ru:Дженни Мэй Крофорд uk:Дженні Мей Крофорд